


In My Hour of Need

by Chicki



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: Circa 2007, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to take care of business...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	In My Hour of Need

IN MY HOUR OF NEED  
By Chicki

In recent weeks, Tina had been having a hard time remaining asleep through the night, and this evening would prove to be no different. As she turned over onto her back, she refused to open her eyes, hoping that sleep would rescue her from staring at the familiar shadows that seemed to call her attention to the same area of the ceiling. She was sure that the lack of a good nights sleep had more to do with some sexual frustration that had grown over the last month, than anything serious. As expected, thirty days before a CAC show, Bette was working anywhere from 14-16 hours a day, and barely having the energy to undress herself in the evening, let alone be intimate. Tina had no intention of adding any pressure, and decided to leave all initiation up to Bette; the problem was, Bette hadn’t been initiating a thing, not even on weekends when she could catch up on some sleep. When it came to masturbating, she certainly practiced that on the occasion that her wife was away on a long business trip, but even then, the only time she was able to truly get there, was with Bette’s verbal stimulation over the phone.

Tina finally surrendered and opened her eyes. She stared at the shadows that danced on the ceiling above their bed. She thought how odd it was that life could be so different at night compared to the daytime. Everything was quiet, still, peaceful. On one hand, all those things were pleasant to experience just before falling sleep, on the other hand, while awake, it all seemed rather unnatural. She turned her head to look at the amazing brunette that shared her bed for the last seven years, and smiled as she watched her breasts rise and fall with each breath. She loved this woman with all that she was, and was missing her presence in her life over the last several weeks. Sharing a bed together for as little as 6 hours a night wasn’t cutting it. She missed their dinners together, their gym workouts, and so many other moments that were theirs to be had. Especially, she missed the closeness that she always felt when they were intimate. For Tina, making love with Bette was like an endorphin, and that feeling would often last days later. 

The more she watched Bette’s chest rise and fall, the more aroused she was getting. She slid closer to her wife’s body, close enough to feel the warmth radiate from her, but yet not enough to actually touch her. She struggled, to control the impure thoughts that overtook her. Certainly I should let her sleep, Tina thought to herself. But, it…it’s been so long. Tina lifted her hand and reached for a lock of hair that was draped on Bette’s shoulder. She let the soft curls wrap around her fingers as she slid them through the strand. She brought her face in close, and brushed her nose against her smooth hair, smelling the shampoo that Bette had used that night. Then, without warning, Tina exhaled her request. “I need you sooo bad baby.” Tina closed her eyes as she let go of Bette’s hair, and snaked her hand under the blanket.

Bette had been in a rather deep sleep, but not too deep that she didn’t sense the goose bumps which had formed on her skin. She stirred a moment, struggling to pull the blanket up, her first thought being that this cool evening had created an uncomfortable draft. As her senses awakened, she recognized that soft touch as coming from the hand of her wife. Before she could turn her head, Tina’s lips were inches from Bette’s ear, once again, she was making her wishes known as her urges came alive even more.

“Baby, make love to me.” Tina’s voice was sultry and raw. It wasn’t so much a request or a plea, but a command.

Bette was feeling fatigued. The only thing she wanted to embrace hard, was the down pillows that adorned the bed. She turned her head slightly and spoke, “Tee…it’s late. Maybe tomorrow.” Bette hoped that Tina would be understanding, and willing to take a rain check. Tomorrow was Saturday, and she didn’t have to be at the CAC until 1pm.

“Baby, I can’t wait until tomorrow. I am so horny right now,” Tina whispered, just before taking Bette’s earlobe between her teeth and tracing the edge of it with her warm and moist tongue.

Bette pulled away and turned over, giving Tina her back. “I love you Tee, I’m just too tired to do a thing. I’m sorry babe.”

Tina scooted in closer, so she was spooning Bette. She draped her arm around Bette’s waist, and let her hand rest upon her abdomen. “Bette, I can’t sleep. I haven’t been able to sleep most nights. I know that if we have sex, I can get at least one good night’s sleep. Come on baby…” Tina placed some small kisses on Bette’s neck. “… put me to bed the Porter way.”

Bette heard only the first few sentences, before she was sound asleep again, leaving Tina defeated, alone and wide awake. “Baby?” Tina leaned forward and seen that Bette’s eyes were closed tight. She dropped backwards onto the sheets, disappointed, frustrated, and horny as hell. After remaining in one spot for ten minutes, she decided to try something different. Perhaps some time spent chilling out in the Jacuzzi, would relax her enough to go back inside and get some quality sleep.

She stood from the bed and removed her top, then her bottoms, leaving her alone in her nakedness. She took her bathrobe from the back of the bedroom door, wrapped it around herself, then headed out to the hot tub, happy to have the thick and fluffy fabric embracing her bare skin as the cool air tantalized her shins and feet.

Once outside, Tina started the Jacuzzi and waited about 15 minutes before dropping her robe to the ground, and stepping inside. As her slender legs descended into the effervescent water, the rest of her body had become partially hidden by the rising steam pushing through the cool air of the night. She eased her ass into one of the carefully sculptured seats, and leaned backwards, dropping her head gently back until her neck rested comfortably on the padded edge. The force of water from the jets, against her bare skin felt good. There was such a freedom in being naked in the Jacuzzi, with no barriers of fabric to interfere with the full effect.

As Tina lay there, thoughts of Bette, sex, and the need to have an orgasm filled her mind. She turned her head towards the neighbor’s house, which was about thirty yards away, hoping to shake the urges she was feeling. However, on this night, the chance of that happening was slim. Tina slipped her hand into the water and touched her abdomen. As she thought of Bette, she allowed her hand to drift lower, until she was now touching her inner thigh. The steam that rose, had created a thin layer of moisture on her face, along with a few strands of hair which had now stuck to her forehead. As she parted her legs to prepare for her hand, her thigh brushed up against an extremely powerful surge of water from one of the jets. Tina brought her hand to it, and arched a brow, surprised at the force, and how strongly it pulsed against the palm of her hand. A torrid thought crossed her mind…

Bette turned over, easing her arm down so it would drape across Tina’s abdomen. Instead, it landed on the disorganized pile of bedding that Tina had pushed aside when she left the bed to go outdoors. 

Bette allowed her eyes to adjust, as she once again felt for her wife. “Tina?” Bette waited a few minutes before calling again, assuming she may have gone to the bathroom. Finally, she exited the bed and soon noticed Tina’s pajamas on the floor. She then began a search of the house to see if Tina had gone into the living room to watch some television. As she walked through the unlit house, it was through memory and the occasional illumination the moon had provided through some of the windows, which guided her with ease. “Tee?”

As Bette approached the kitchen, she heard the motor to the Jacuzzi running, and the familiar bubbling water. She reached for the sliding door, and was just ready to call to her wife, when she stopped in her tracks. While still standing inside the house, her eyes looked through the large pane of glass and became fixated on the image before her. Tina was at an angle, giving Bette only her profile, and although Bette couldn’t see Tina’s hand, she had no doubt as to where it was. Tina had one hand gripped on the edge of the jacuzzi as she rocked her hips to and from the jets, while her fingers made numerous attempts to manipulate her clit. It had already been ten minutes of trying the self pleasure route, but to no avail - the only thing Tina was getting, was more and more frustrated. Bette started to get aroused watching her wife’s breasts move as she struggled to please those areas of her lower torso that were invisible to Bette. The rising steam, made the scene before her all the more sensual. As her own nipples started to turn hard, Bette hadn’t given it a thought to intervene, for watching Tina from the darkness of the house, had in some ways been a little naughty, and even more stimulating than she expected. It wasn’t until Tina surrendered to defeat, slammed her hand down on the edge of the Jacuzzi, and slid her body back onto one of the perfectly molded seats did Bette realize the depth of Tina’s irritation. 

Just as Bette began to pull at the bottom of her shirt to remove it, Tina had stood up and started getting out of the Jacuzzi. In that moment, Bette wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t want Tina to feel uncomfortable that she had been watching her, and yet it seemed strange to rush back to the bedroom, which was unlikely she could get back to before Tina noticed her. She decided to hurry to the far end of the kitchen, and wait for Tina to pass by and go down the hall to the bathroom, where she would normally shower following time in the Jacuzzi. As the blonde slid the door open, Bette stood very still in the dark shadow which the lack of a window afforded her. She felt so silly, but the moment had been such an unusual and awkward one, and her reaction was impulsive to say the least. Once Tina went into the bathroom to shower, Bette figured she would return to the bedroom, and Tina wouldn’t know anything different. It would be there that she could take care of her wife’s needs when she came back to bed following her shower.

Tina dropped her robe to the floor and reached for the shower knob, when the house phone rang. “What the fuck?” She streaked down the hall and to the kitchen where she grabbed the phone on the second ring. “Hello. Hello?” No one was on the other end of the phone. “Must have been a wrong number,” Tina said under her breath, as she started to scroll to see the caller ID. When she found the correct date and time, she was surprised at just who was calling. “Nooo…..this has to be a mistake.” Tina turned towards the bedroom, with the phone still in her hand. Before she made it to the bedroom, the phone rang again, and again it said Bette Porter on the caller ID. “Okay, this is wigging me out here.” She stopped walking any further, and pressed the button, once again. “Hello.” Again no one spoke on the other end. “Bette, is this you?” This time, Tina listened. As she did, she realized there was a very familiar sound that was coming through the receiver of the phone.

Tina didn’t return to the bathroom. Instead, she walked towards the kitchen and placed the phone on the table. By this time, the familiar sound she heard on the phone was confirmed…the Jacuzzi. She looked through the large window pane of the sliding doors which led to the deck she had walked into the house from moments earlier. The steam from the Jacuzzi was once again rising and evaporating into the cool night air.

Bette’s ass was comfortably sitting on one of the molded seats while she faced the glass doors. It was dark in the house, and the silhouette of her wife was barely detectable until Tina slid the door open revealing herself completely. She hesitated before sliding the door shut behind her, offering Bette a sly grin. “Baby, what are you doing?”

Bette pushed her wet hands through the curls on her head. “It was strange…I felt this sudden urge to come out here.”

Tina walked slowly towards the Jacuzzi, raising one slender leg up and over the edge, pausing midway to straddle it. Her pussy was against the cool edge. “Really? A sudden urge you say?”

Bette’s eyes were focused on Tina’s center, which was completely in her line of vision. She didn’t lift them away as she spoke. “Yeah…an urge.” Bette felt a lump grow in her throat as she watched Tina lift her other leg over the edge and into the warm water, but instead of sliding into the water completely, Tina’s ass remained on the edge. She found herself extremely aroused as she watched Bette’s eyes fill with desire. 

“Such a fucking urge,” Bette mumbled one more time, before her eyes traveled up her wife’s body to her nipples. “They’re cold.”

Tina looked down at her chest, and observed the same reaction Bette had noted. “The cold night air. I think they’ve missed you.” Tina slid her hands along the top of her thighs. “I think this has more than missed you,” she said as she parted her legs further, revealing even more of her pussy to her wife. “In fact, I KNOW it has missed you.” Tina slid one hand to her inner thigh and squeeze her skin as she closed her eyes slightly.

Bette moved close to Tina, remaining in the water and kneeling between her legs. She slid both arms under the back of Tina’s thighs and then cupped as much of her ass that the jacuzzi edge would allow. Tina held onto the edge with one hand, while the fingers of her other hand weaved themselves through Bette’s hair. She pulled Bette’s head close to her body, until she felt Bette’s mouth make contact with the inside of her thigh. The warm, light kisses, in comparison to the cool air caused goose bumps to form on Tina’s skin. Bette was literally making her body slowly come alive under her touch.

“Oh baby I missed you so much,” Tina admitted, causing Bette to stop for a moment and look up at her. When their eyes met, there was no denying the love or lust that filled them. Tina slid her hands on each side of Bette’s face, pulling her into a deep kiss. Their lips which should have been cold from the night air, were warm with the passion that they held. As they merged as one, the heat between them intensified, with their tongues now desperately fanning the flames. The muscle that often satisfied both of them in more ways than one, was lobbying for the best position inside the other’s mouth. When one drove, the other curled. As one pulled, the other pushed. It was an internal campaign to draw all they could, with the only occasional break occurring when the need for air outweighed the ability to continue. 

Bette was the first to break the contact, choosing to make a slow journey down Tina’s body. Her mouth found the blonde’s neck, and sucked on her soft skin, taking turns licking and biting it lightly before moving further down, and taking one of her nipples in her mouth. She drew the cold, firm nub into her mouth, and released it slowly from between her teeth, before continuing to descend in a southern direction.

“Don’t worry if you want to hurry down there,” Tina reassured. “I wouldn’t mind fast forwarding the foreplay.”

Tina had waited so long to be pleased by Bette, and although she always enjoyed when they made love slowly, this time it was different. Her necessities far outweighed any tenderness or connection that she was needing at the moment. Bette made a small trail of kisses from Tina’s abdomen, to her belly button, dragging her hands down Tina’s sides as she went. 

“Dammit Bette,” Tina expressed while Bette’s mouth journeyed closer to her pussy. “Don’t you dare stop. You know what I like. I need to cum so bad.” 

The more Tina expressed what she felt, wanted, required, the more motivated Bette was to accomplish what she set out to do. She wasn’t about to make her wife wait long, and so without any protest from the blonde, she parted her lips and made one long and firm sweep with her tongue, from the base of her pussy up to her clit.

“Yesss.” Tina hissed into the cool night. She arched her head back, closing her eyes as she welcomed the tremendously healthy sensations, and long awaited reunion of her body with her wife’s. “Mmm…god you know how to do it…so…right.” Tina’s voice was raw…invasive…requiring. The semblance of their bodies was provoking, awakening, and invigorating. 

Bette’s tongue moved from long, firm strokes, to circles which traced Tina’s partially distended clit. “Fuck…don’t…stop,” Tina commanded as she cupped one of her breasts, beginning her own tempo with the hard and cold nipple that was pressing against the inside of her hand. 

Both women felt their centers tighten as they engaged further with one another. Tonight, it wasn’t about Bette at all really, but more about her being there in her wife’s hour of need. She hadn’t been putting aside much time for her exclusively, and it only hit her, when she came upon her wife trying desperately to please herself. It had sent quite a message to Bette, for instead of Tina carrying on and on about it, or getting completely pissed off and becoming passive aggressive because she wasn’t getting any, she instead accepted what was, and tried to be understanding. Confrontation and conflict never worked well for Bette, and over the years Tina had become quite educated, through experience, in how to understand and manage Bette. A tender, understanding, and soft approach always managed to get them communicating, and that was the key to keeping things healthy in their marriage. As Bette’s face remained between Tina’s legs, tasting, familiarizing, loving, tongue fucking, she was relentless in her determination, and the moans that began to fill the still night, was confirmation of a successful mission.

“Goddd….oh…ohh Bette……don-don’t…stop baby...like that…right there…that’s right...don’t change a thing.” Tina’s words were broken up and irregular, as she fought to instruct while maintaining that steady incoming pleasure. As she felt herself approaching the impending orgasm, she placed her hands on Bette’s shoulders and gripped them hard. Bette’s tongue was deep inside her, thrusting and thrashing about, trying hard to go as deep into her wife as she possibly could. Her sexual fluids were saturating Bette’s tongue, as the brunette worked diligently to show the strength and skill that she possessed. At the moment she felt Tina’s insides bear down around her smooth tongue, she knew she had sought and accomplished.

“OOHHH FUCKK!” Tina screamed as her nails pierced into Bette’s shoulders. Her legs trembled in the water, while Bette’s tongue and mouth continued to draw the orgasm out of her. Tina clenched Bette tight, as she rode that wave of pleasure, wanting to stretch out that feeling for as long as possible. It had been such a long time, and after trying unsuccessfully a few times throughout the month, she was completely thrilled and content to have experienced such a satisfying experience. As she breathed hard, she let her body slip from the edge and into the Jacuzzi. Her legs searched then wrapped themselves around Bette’s waist, while Bette’s arms welcomed her into an embrace. She rested her head on Bette’s shoulder while Bette slowly moved both of them to one of the contoured seats. As Bette sat down, Tina turned and sat between Bette’s legs, leaning back into her and resting her head against Bette’s shoulder. They sat like that for a few moments, neither of them talking, but instead enjoying the moment together.

Bette locked her hands together, and rested them on Tina’s abdomen. “Do you feel better now?” She knew the answer, but it was fantastic hearing it come from the mouth of her lover, her friend, her wife.

Tina smiled, her breaths now back to a normal pace. Her eyes remained closed as she answered. “Baby, I feel absolutely fucking brilliant and…fulfilled…and…happy, relaxed, and peaceful. 

Bette was pleased, but decided to joke. “Is that all?”

Tina playfully elbowed Bette. “You know that’s not all….I’m just too tired now to explain it all.”

“Too tired? YOU are too tired?”

“Uh huh,” Tina said slowly and softly. “I swear I could just sleep right here in your arms.”

”Not a good idea Tee. We will get wrinkly, and look like a bunch of old lesbians.”

Tina chuckled. “No we won’t. Our boobs don’t sag yet.”

”Maybe not, but I wouldn’t want to look aged. I can deal with it in terms of cheese and wine, but my skin? No way.”

”Baby, you can be so vain sometimes.”

”You’re damn straight I can be.”

“I’m not straight honey. What happened just now? That was sooo not straight.” Tina smiled to herself as she lightly rubbed Bette’s arm. She enjoyed lying in her wife’s arms, always feeling a sense of security and safety there. Tonight was no different than all the others. 

As Bette moved her leg, she found one of the jets pulsating strongly against her calf. She arched a brow as she let go of Tina with one hand, bringing it to the jet. “Shit! This is one strong jet here.”

“Yeah…right. The jets could be a little stronger I think,” Tina remarked. A level of annoyance clearly present in her voice.

“Stronger? If it’s any stronger Tee, it would give you a face lift.”

“Smart ass…that’s not true and you know it.”

”Well how strong do you want it?”

Tina turned around, so her body was straddling Bette again. She leaned in and whispered into Bette’s ear, which prompted one very large smile to cross the brunette’s face.

“Shall we?” Tina asked.

“We shall,” Bette replied.

With that, only the moon, the stars, and the life which was quietly present in the darkness that spanned their property, would witness what was so delicately whispered from the beautiful blonde, to her attractive wife, in this particular hour….this hour of need.

**~ THE END ~**

**© 2007 Chicki**

**Disclaimer:  
This Fan Fiction posting contains fictitious characters and a fictitious storyline. Most characters belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime Television. Readers must not modify, copy/plagiarize, disseminate, or take action in reliance upon it, unless permitted by the said author of this Fan Fiction posting. None of the materials provided on this Fan Fiction posting may be used, reproduced or transmitted, in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including the use of any information storage and retrieval system, without written permission from author.**


End file.
